A Secret Romance
by PrincessandherWarrior
Summary: Karin walked down the halls of the hideout Sasuke chose for the group to rest in, She was told by Jugo that Sasuke wanted to see her and was told he was in his room. She wondered what he wanted from her. -small lemon-
1. Chapter 1

The red haired girl known as Karin walked the Halls of the random Hideout Sasuke Uchiha chose for the Team that was called Hebi, It was a nice place, Karin thought it must have been a place the Uchiha used. She was told by Jugo that Sasuke wanted to see her.

Before she could go any further, Her annoying teammate, she hated his guts so much that every time he spoke it was like nails clawing down a chalkboard, Suigetsu Hozuki came out of his room at the wrong possible time, She snared at him as he glared at her as well. He was purposely blocking her way to get to Sasuke. He always was she thought.

"Move out of my way, Suigetsu before I crush you." Karin snaps.

"Nice to see you too, Karin." Suigetsu replies with a mocking smile.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Can't you see I'm trying to get somewhere?" Karin question as she crossed her arms.

"Right, I see...I heard my boy Sasuke's asked to see you, I thought you were going to your street corner." Suigetsu says as he rubbed his head with a spoon he had with him. "I wonder what he wants...Maybe he's finally realized your pathetic and a waste on this team, If I were you I'd forget seeing him and just leave before he decides to kill you, Karin." He adds.

"Shut up, Suigetsu." Karin retorts as she pushes pass the white haired boy continuing her way to Sasuke's room.

Pushing those words Suigetsu said to her, The red head was actually thrilled to see him, alone at that. What did he want she thought, her heart sunk as she thought of horrible senerio's. Maybe he wanted her to leave the team. She prayed that wasn't the reason he asked to see her. She pushed those thoughts aside as she was coming towards the room he was staying.

She coughed. *Straighten out, Karin. Don't be weak.* She told herself. She didn't want to give the impression that she was a helpless girl who loved him like a love sick weak girl like some of the girls she saw throw themselves at him, crying as he rejected and left them in the dust as they stopped at places.

She couldn't blame those girls for liking the Uchiha he was a beautiful person, simply breath taking, As well as the way he was dressed, the long sleeved white opened shirt showing off his bare chest. Even herself liked him, scratch that- Loved Sasuke.

Karin pushed the bridge of her glasses up before knocking softly but loud enough on the door, normally she would have burst through without a care in the world but this was Sasuke, She respected him. If it were Suigetsu Hozuki or Jugo on the other hand then she would have walked in carelessly.

"Come in." Sasuke said.

The girl felt her heart race speed up, her cheeks flushed a light pink. she felt so flustered, she felt her knees go weak at the sound of his voice ringing in her ears as it fled from the close door. She was straightened up as she heard the door open, She was faced with Sasuke.

"I said come in." Sasuke says again.

"I heard you, You don't have to say it again, Sasuke." Karin says sharply as walked into the room with her hands on her hips.

Sasuke closed the door before turning to face the red haired girl, Karin turned to face him.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the arguments with Suigetsu, It's not always my fault most of the time he's the one always starting them, he's always mocking me and getting on my nerves, Look I'll try to avoid arguing with him, Don't ask me to leave the team." Karin states. She was never one to plead, she just didn't want her time to end.

"Leave the team, I didn't call you here to order you to leave, I thought you said you were only going half the way, Karin?" Sasuke questions as he raised an eyebrow in confusion and question.

"R-Right, I-I actually decided to stick around." Karin stammers.

"Good." Sasuke firmly comments.

"Great, Now that we got that settled I'll be leaving now." Karin says as she moves to the door, she placed her hand on the door handle ready to turn the knob only for the Uchiha to pull her back.

She stayed frozen in place as she was spun around, Her crimsion eyes locked staring into the Uchiha's dark ones, She would get so lost in those emotionless but beautiful eyes that pierced through her soul. She blushed as she felt his hand on her waist as his other hand was holding her wrist, they were so close, she could feel his breath on her neck as they were an inch from each other.

Karin cleared her throat before speaking. "Is there something else you want to talk to me about, Sasuke?"

"I didn't ask you here to talk about you leaving, I didn't even call you here to talk about your arguments with Suigetsu." Sasuke states his gaze not looking away from hers.

"T-Then what?" Karin questions as she felt her heart sink in her chest, waiting for him to speak up about his intentions for calling her here to his room.

Sasuke stayed silent, Karin followed his silence, she raised an eyebrow questioningly, tired of waiting for the stubborn boy to spit out a sentence of what he was going to say or do, She questioned to herself could he of asked her there to kill her. It felt like it was dragging on for hours but it was only minutes.

"I'm in love you, Karin." Sasuke says.


	2. Chapter 2

Karin stood there frozen in place as her heart raced a mile a minute, she felt like her mind had been blown, she just heard the love of her life confess to her, she felt her knees lock up and her legs shake as she stood there blushing lightly, She looked down at the dark red carpet then looked back at the man who stood waiting for her to say something to him

Sasuke stood their in front of her, he looked down at her, He was waiting for her to say something to him, He felt he shouldn't have opened his mouth just for the fact he hadn't even gotten his revenge for his family. But he couldn't hide his feelings anymore for the red-haired girl, She may have been a fan girl but there was just something different about her, she was more forceful and strong, He did like a strong woman who expressed her feelings instead of following along with everything he said like a girl he used to know.

"It's okay Karin, You don't have to say anything." Sasuke says.

Karin didn't think after that she knew what she had wanted, ever since he saved her from that bear, ever since he saved her from being stabbed that one day Orochimaru had asked her to go along with Sasuke to find the inmates, and ever since Sasuke showed up and asked her to go along. she straightened herself out and moved in closer to him, she threw her arms around his neck kissing him passionately.

She pulled away from the kiss and looked at him, their eyes locked together, drawn to each other like a magnet, She took his hands in hers. "Sasuke, You don't know how long I've waited for this, I can't believe this is actually happening, I love you too."

Sasuke said nothing and pulled her into another passionate kiss, his hands rested on Karin's waist pulling her closer to him, her arms rested around his neck once again kissing him back with just as much passion. The two were forced to pull away from each other by a loud knock on the metal brown door.

Sasuke stared at the door with a look of 'I'm going to kill whoever is on the other side of that door'

Karin moved aside, she as well was upset that the two were interrupted. She assumed that Sasuke wanted it to stay between the two of them, She tucked her feelings down and straightened herself up again.

Sasuke put his hand on the silver cold knob and pulled it towards him opening it to face the white-haired boy who stood with a happy smile on his face. He was most likely thrilled at interrupting their conversation, He always loved to make Karin's life miserable if he had the chance. He even admitted it was fun at one point, Karin stepped up and glared at Suigetsu who stood calmly in the door frame.

"Suigetsu, What are you doing I thought I told you that Sasuke wanted to talk to me alone." Karin snaps biting his head off the minute she saw his face, she felt her stomach cringed at the sight of him, It was normal for her only because Suigetsu disgusted her. Not only was his Chakra was disgusting but his appearance

"And I thought I told you no interruptions, It better be really important, Suigetsu." Sasuke adds.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I heard you at that...But I thought you should probably know that a guy with blonde hair and funny looking whiskers and a really mean pink haired girl were here looking for you, I told them I didn't know who you were and I haven't seen anyone around with that description that they rambled on about, I think we should probably go before they come back because I don't want to hear them again, They're so annoying, what do you think Sasuke?" Suigetsu speaks up justifying his reason for disobeying Sasuke's order.

"You're right, Suigetsu gather Jugo and meet us at the front we will then head out. Sasuke orders.

Suigetsu groans at the order of tracking down Jugo, He hated walking even if it was just steps away, He still hated it. "Your so bossy Sasuke, I swear If I didn't like you so much I would have killed you by now." Suigetsu says with a toothy grin as he walked off.

Sasuke turned back to the Red haired woman, his onxy eyes locking with her piercing crimson eyes.

"I apologize for Suigetsu interrupting us, I hope sometime we could continue what we stared." Sasuke says.

"I forgive you, It's not your fault Suigetsu always comes at the wrong time and it's not your fault you have the leaf stalking you, they sure don't know how to take a hint." Karin comments.

"So um Sasuke...Aree we going to keep this between us?" Karin adds questioning their relationship.

"I think for now It would be for the best if we kept it our secret...I wouldn't want the others thinking I'd always choose you because your my girlfriend." Sasuke answers giving a small actual sincere smile.

Karin smiled at that, She always wished for him to smile, Like that day during the Exams, this smile just like last time was just for her, she loved it.

"Girlfriend, I really like the sound of that. I"m okay with what you want, Sasuke." Karin replies.

Sasuke gave her a quick peck on the cheek before walking off. "Let's go." He says walking off, she turns running out the door with him moving to stay close to his side as Suigetsu and Jugo joined them.

Karin wanted to make sure Suigetsu never got close to Sasuke, She didn't know much about him but to her he was fishy. She knew he was out to get her, to keep her away from Sasuke. No way was she going to let that happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Team Hebi had checked into another Hotel after Sasuke had gotten beaten up badly by one of the Deidara of the Akatsuki who had activated a bomb inside him causing it to go off, Luckily Sasuke had used Manda one of Orochimaru's favorite pets as an escape yet he had got caught in the explosion. The dark haired Uchiha laid unconsious on the futon, his eyes fluttered open, he stared up at the ceiling then looked around seeing none of his teammates were around, he saw he was covered in bandages and had a blue robe on. he slowly sat up just as Karin walked in.

"Sasuke, your awake. I was so worried!" Karin shouted running to his side, she sat on her knees next to Sasuke.

"Where is Jugo and Suigetsu?" Sasuke questioned.

"Jugo's at the store picking up more bandages and ointment for your wounds and as usual Suigetsu resting, even at times like these he's still useless...Why did you put him the team again?" Karin babbles.

Sasuke said nothing, he didn't want to talk about Suigetsu or Jugo. He reached out to Karin, his hand wrapping around the back of her head pulling her closer to face him, he kissed her soft lips passionately. Karin shocked, she melted into the kiss and kissed him back with just as much passion.

"I'm sorry Karin, I didn't mean to worry you, I guess I should've let you stay with me." Sasuke apologized, he rested his forehead against hers staring into her crimson eyes.

Karin blushed. "I-It's alright, Just don't do it again."

"I can't guarantee that...Are you still willing to be with me?" He asked moving pieces of her red long hair out of her face as he stared at her.

Karin just smiled and crawled onto the futon laying beside him, she laid her head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat as he held her close to him.

"Of course I am." She replied looking up to him, she kissed him softly before laying her head back on his chest. "I wish I could stay here forever." She added, she looked at the bandages, she felt her eyes go heavy as she felt as if she was drifting off.

The two heard shuffling of feet coming their way, Karin quickly jumped off of he futon and sat back on her knees next to Sasuke's side, she pushed her glasses up and looked over at the door. Sasuke just sat there, he had no emotion on his face as he looked over along with her.

"What were you two doing?" Suigetsu asked entering the room, he sipped some water from his water bottle and glowered at the two.

"I was fixing up his bandages, what do you think I was doing, Paranoid much, Suigetsu?" Karin replies glaring at the annoying Suigetsu who glared back at her.

"There's something going on with the two of you, I can feel it...What is it, Sasuke?" Suigetsu questioned turning to Sasuke for answers.

"Whatever goes on between Karin and I is none of your buisness, If there was something going on between you and I, would you want me blurting that out to Karin or Jugo, Suigetsu?" Sasuke replied.

"Your right, I'm sorry for prying." Suigetsu responds, he took a seat on the steps that were by the door, he sipped more of his water before setting it back in it's holder.

"Great that you agree. Now that you're done playing detective, Tell me what information you found about Itachi, I don't care how small I want it." Sasuke says changing the subject.

Just as he mentioned that, Jugo walked in with a bag of stuff, he imediately walked over to Sasuke and started working on Sasuke's bandages, he began by removing the dirty ones and replacing them with the new ones he had just bought.

"I heard nothing about Itachi." Suigetsu answers.

"Same here, Sorry." Karin joined in.

"I got some information from the animals around, They were saying something about dark auras coming from somewhere around mountains and caves" Jugo responded, he walked away and stood by the window.

"See what did I tell you, Karin's useless. She couldn't even find anything about Itachi." Suigetsu spoke up.

Karin glared at him, she knew he wanted to pick a fight, she couldn't help herself but to play into his hands, he always got under her skin, always pissing her off with his mouth. "Hello Idiot, you didn't find anything either so next time try not to spout stupid nonsense you useless, water boy."

* * *

><p>After Karin and Suigetsu had their little argument as well as a little punching and kicking from Karin's side, Jugo began to rage out thanks to the excitement and the curse mark. The two were forced to stop and take care of him. Sasuke asked him to calm down and as usual he did as told.<p>

The silence filled the room the only sound to be heard were the birds chirping outside, breaking the silence, Karin spoke up. "I'm going to get some air." She walked out of the hotel room.

Looking at the sky, the people who walked along the pathway, she soon sensed something coming, a strong force and a strong chakara was amongst it. She turned going back inside immediately, in the process she barged the door making it hit Suigetsu.

"Something's coming and they're coming at full force, Since it's coming in a group I highly believe it's the Leaf, We gotta get going!" She shouted frantic, her eyebrows furrowed.

Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu waited for Sasuke to change, and luckily their leader was a quick healer thanks to the power he absorbed from Orochimaru; after Sasuke came out the group began to move after Karin asked Jugo for the old shirt so she could rip it up and scatter the pieces. And then the group soon left the Hotel area and was on the move once again,


	4. Chapter 4

After Sasuke had killed Itachi, he barely came out of the Akatsuki room he had been staying in, he was depressed, destroyed that he had killed Itachi when moments later he had found out it wasn't his fault that he had to grow up without a family. It was the orders of Danzo, one of the Leaf Village's elder. He kept his teammate's away after retrieving the eight tails, Killer Bee. After meeting Naruto briefly, he didn't dare show himself. He would only allow Tobi to see him. Tobi made sure the others had stayed away from him.

Karin looked at herself in the mirror, she tightened the ponytail she was wearing with no expression on her face. She put on her glasses and stepped out of her room and stopped at the doorstep when Tobi had come her way. The female ninja knew he was going to Sasuke's room. She glared slightly but made sure it didn't show. She decided to walk in front of him acting as if she didn't see him.

"May I help you, Miss?" He asked, his voice low. His eyes glowing red behind that swirling mask.

"How is Sasuke?" She asks getting straight to the point, she straightened her glasses and put one hand on her hip.

"Sasuke, he's fine." Tobi answers, it seemed he wanted it to be a short conversation.

"I want to see him, Please Tobi." Karin replies.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Sasuke doesn't want any visitors...Now get out of my way, Girl." He snapped.

Karin growled. "Who the hell are you to tell me I can't, you're not the boss of me. Let me see Sasuke, now!"

"As long as you are under my roof I am, now Get out of my way and make sure I don't have to ask ask again." He threatens.

Both of them went silent, Karin didn't move an inch to let him pass by Tobi had no expression on his face and Karin with an angry glare, he was pissing her off by the second, she wanted to be with Sasuke and he was holding her back from doing so. Before she could react, Suigetsu stepped out of his room interrupting them.

"What's going on out here...Karin, you're keeping me from my sleep..." Suigetsu whines, he looks at the two tiredly, worn out. But he was aware that something was going on between the two, it wasn't good either.

"I was just wishing this girl a good day, please excuse me, I will be on my way now." Tobi says and walks by Karin walking to Sasuke's room, he closed the door behind him.

"Karin?" Suigetsu questions.

"It's none of your buisness, Suigetsu!" Karin shouts adjusting her glasses. "Don't you have sleeping you have to do?" She snaps.

"If this is about Sasuke, why don't you just sneak into his room when Tobi leaves." Suigetsu suggests walking away back to his room.

* * *

><p>Karin kept herself in her room half the time staring at the walls, her eyes looked at the door hearing footsteps, she knew Tobi had left Sasuke's room, she waited until their was no more sound. The red haired girl stood up from her bed and left her room.<p>

She rushed down the hall and looked over her shoulder before placing her hand on the cold handle on the door slowly, silently opening it. She quietly stepped into his dark barely lit room luckily the sun shined through the window, she shut the door behind her.

"Tobi, I thought I told you that I didn't want to hear anymore of you today." Sasuke said.

"It's me, Sasuke." Karin spoke softly.

She walked forward, she saw him laying on the bed. Karin was shocked seeing the bandages wrapped around Sasuke's eyes. "S-Sasuke, What happened?"

"I realized after my fight with Naruto that I was too weak, I needed more power to destroy the Leaf. So I ordered Tobi to give me Itachi's eyes..." Sasuke said shortly.

Karin looked at him sadly. "You're already strong, Why push yourself to get more power...Why more revenge, I didn't know Itachi but he wouldn't want this for you...Couldn't you stop?" She said.

"I can't...It needs to be done, The Leaf needs to pay for everything they have done..." Sasuke responds, he sat up ripping the bandages off of his eyes tossing it, they gleamed a glowing dark red, his sharingan staring at Karin, no emotion to show.

"S-Sasuke, Why...Couldn't you just forget about the Leaf, forget about revenge...Be with me, Let us start a life together, Please Sasuke." She cries moving in closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist as she collapsed on her knees, sobbing.

He watched her on her knees, clutching onto him sobbing, he held her close for a minute and then pulled away. "I can't do that." He said.

Karin looked up at him, she moved away from him standing straight in front of him, she felt like she was seeing a different Sasuke, a darker version. She was confused, one minute he was confessing to her telling her he felt something for her and now he was pulling away from her.

She swallowed. "I see...I guess you don't need me anymore, I'm leaving the team." She said moving towards the door, she hesitated turning the knob and looked at the door.

Tears fell from her eyes, she didn't want to leave but he left her no choice. Karin felt him near her, his arms wrapped around her waist from behind. "I'm sorry..." He says softly.

"Save it, I don't want to hear that coming out of your mouth." Karin snaps slightly.

He turns her around to face him, he didn't want to speak to her back, he wanted to look her in her crimson bright eyes. "Karin, I don't want you to go...I still need you on my team." He responds.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I want more than just being your teammate...I just can't...Goodbye, Sasuke." Karin says.

She ran her hands in his soft spiky raven locks and kissed his soft lips softly and turned away opening the door walking out shutting it behind her. Karin stood there for a second before walking down the hall.

Sasuke stood there staring at the door, he stared at where Karin had once stood, he reached out to grab the knob only to pull back. He thought.

_'It was for the best, Karin's better off without me.'_

He retreated from the door and went back to his bed. Sasuke knew he couldn't do anything, at least not right now. Not when revenge clouding his brain. He laid down and stared at the ceiling.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a sunny morning, Suigetsu and Jugo were the only two seated at the huge breakfast table. Jugo ate silently while Suigetsu rambled on about anything he could think about, he wasn't one for bottling his emotions, he would just spat out whatever he could. Suigetsu had silenced himself, Jugo looked at him curiously.

"What, Did you forget what you were going to say, You left off with how Karin isn't-" Jugo spoke only to be quieted by Suigetsu.

"Didn't expect to see you, Sasuke?" Suigetsu spoke his fork raised in the air, he grinned his toothy grin.

Sasuke took a seat next to Jugo silently, Jugo's expression turned from a surprised to a calm smile, he was happy to see that Sasuke was going to join them this morning.

"Good morning, Sasuke. Did you sleep well?" Jugo asked trying to make small conversation with the dark haired Uchiha.

"Fine...Continue what you were talking about." He said looking at the two, his dark eyes bored into them Suigetsu and Jugo felt on edge.

"Well...Uh...I...forgot." Suigetsu stammers.

"Karin, we were talking about her...We were wondering why she hasn't come out of her room, Did something happen, Is she sick?" Jugo asks.

"Is she on her period?" Suigetsu comments.

Sasuke stayed silent before speaking. "She left last night." Sasuke spoke.

"Oh my god, we are finally free of that witch, she's gone!" Suigetsu chimes happily.

Sasuke slightly glared at him, he rolled his eyes and kept silent like usual.

"What happened, I thought she loved being on the team." Jugo said.

"She did. Karin left because of me, she couldn't handle being here with me anymore." Sasuke answered telling them the truth.

"But...Karin doesn't have nothing to do with you, why does she even care what goes on?" Suigetsu questions.

"Suigetsu's right, Karin has always minded her buisness, she's always been here...Karin has been the strongest of the two of us, what's going on, what made her leave us?" Jugo asks, he knew he had recieved a glare from Suigetsu.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes resting his palms on the table. He opened them and looked at his two teammates that were wanting answers from him.

"Karin and I have been together for a while now, she wanted me to forget my revenge on the Leaf, I told her I couldn't do that and so here we are." Sasuke responded.

"Oh, well your better off without her, let's go do whatever we need to do. We can do guy stuff without her bitching." Suigetsu babbles resting his arms behind his head, he smiled widely.

Jugo glared at Suigetsu, he then looked back at Sasuke who had seemed upset about the parting of Karin, hell it looked like it beat up him inside, he felt bad for him because he thought of him as a close friend after all he was the recarnation of his bestfriend Kimimaro.

He rested a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder with a small smile, Sasuke just looked at him. Jugo knew he couldn't show any emotion towards his actions because he had to look strong infront of Suigetsu, but he knew Sasuke was greatful for Jugo being there for him.

"I'm sure she will come back...Maybe you will consider giving up your revenge to be with her or maybe even after you'll search for her." Jugo said.

"I plan to find her once I'm finished with my revenge, Come on guys we have work to do." Sasuke replies firmly before stepping up from the table and walking away.

Jugo followed him, Sasuke turned back to see Suigetsu was still seated. "Are you going to follow me or just sit there and babble like you've been doing, I don't have the time to wait on you, I have things to do."

"Ugh...Yeah, Yeah, Yeah...I'm coming...Sheesh you don't have to be so mean about it..." Suigetsu comments he lasily gets up and slouches as he walks over to join the two males.

It was barely lit, it was gray and slightly cold and you could hear water dripping from the faucet, Karin sat on the floor next to her bed, her knees pulled to her chin and her arms cradling them as she rested her head on them, she was holding something close to her chest. She looked out from the metal bars of her cell.

She heard the door open and she stood up walking over to see who it was this time wanting to interrogate her, her new baggy pajama clothing had swished as she walked over and wrapped her hands around the bars, Karin wished she could have kept her old clothing but the people there didn't allow her.

_**~Flashback~**_

Karin jumped from tree to tree trying to get as far away, far from that Akatsuki Hideout and far from the man she loved, she needed to get far from there before she decided to turn back. Tears streamed down her face. She jumped down landing in a wide open clearing in the forest, she wiped the tears that stained her cheeks with her purple sleeve.

"Be strong, Karin...Be the strong girl you know you are..." Karin speaks to herself.

"You there!" A strong growly voice shouted, he shouted jumping down, his face was right in front of hers

He had blonde sun like spiky hair, his eyes were an icy blue that glared at her and he had three whiskers on both of his cheeks. A couple of other people had joined him.

A girl with short pink hair and green eyes, She seemed really close to the blonde. A more older guy, he had silver hair and a mask that covered his mouth, Another girl with long raven hair and pale lavender eyes. Next to her was a male with brown hair that spiked up, his eyes were like slits but brownish black and red fangs on both of his cheeks, he was sitting on his huge white dog. As well as some other people who belonged to the Leaf Village had stood in the background.

"Get out of my face before I kick your ass, Blondie!" Karin snaps, she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

The pink haired girl had pulled him back a bit but not without a stupid glare planted on her face.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Karin asks.

"Forgive him for being so rash...I'm Kakashi Hatake, that was Naruto Uzumaki. The girl with pink hair is Sakura Haruno next to her is Sai, and Yamato. Further away is Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka with Akamaru."

"Where is he?!" Naruto who had returned to shouting again.

"I don't know who you're talking about, Get out of my way can't you see that I was on my way somewhere?" Karin responds. She knew who he had been talking about, she was only playing dumb to these Leaf ninja who desperately wanted their hands on the rogue Uchiha.

"Don't play dumb, we know you're on his team it's no use in covering for him, the best thing for Sasuke is for us the Leaf to handle him. If you tell us we won't press any charges on you for being involved with a criminal." Kakashi said firmly.

"I don't have to answer any of you." Karin spats.

"I'm afraid we have no choice...We're taking you back to the Leaf where you will be interogated further." Kakashi responds, he had quickly restrained her wrists with metal cold handcuffs.

_**~Flashback Ends~**_

"Are you going to tell us now?" Asked one of the guards, he had a toothpick in his mouth it had seemed he had been chewing on it all day, he also looked tired.

"As If, Asshole." Karin spat, she turned away and returned to her corner, she clutched he picture she had with her, of course it was of Sasuke Uchiha.

She knew she needed to get out, away from this village and return to Taka, she knew how to do it but she didn't know when she would get the chance. She sat there planning her next move.


	6. Chapter 6

It was early in the morning, Dusk. Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jugo and now resurrected the human snake Orochimaru were on there way to Konaha to join the battle that has been begun, to help out the follow leaf since Sasuke felt it was something Itachi Uchiha would want, after everything he had heard from the dead leaf ninja he wished to help the leaf. he also wanted to put an end to all of this and return to Karin.

The group of four had exited a destroyed town, Suigetsu had been slowing them down with his constant breaks. They had stopped and were standing around waiting for the annoying and lazy Hozuki to recover.

"Sasuke?!" A familar female voice called out.

Sasuke spun around imediately to see it had been the beautiful red haired ninja, Karin standing there, her appearance had been changed seeing she had been sporting Pajama's instead of her watcher clothing, Sasuke had figured out she had been captured by a village.

"Karin, what are you doing here?" Sasuke questions.

"Well, Well, Well...It looks like someone's graveling." Suigetsu comments.

Karin growled, she glared at the Hozuki her crimson eyes glowing with hatred towards the water boy who always nagged at her. "Shut up, Suigetsu. Anyway...I had been captured by the Leaf because I wouldn't tell them where you were...I escaped and here I am...Anyway I should be going."

"Karin, Wait." Sasuke called out, he took a step closer to the girl he had let himself love. He knew she had brought out a different side of him.

"What, you want me back on the team even after everything that has happened...Well...You have to apologize to me, I'm not just going to come back just because you finally figured out you needed me.." Karin snaps.

"I'm sorry for everything...You know I had always needed you, Karin. Will you come back?" Sasuke questions.

"Yes, of course I'll join you once again!" Karin shouts, she ran up and hugged Sasuke happily before they continued their journey to the Leaf.

* * *

><p>After all that was done, the battle was won and everyone was cheering happily. Naruto Uzumaki was thrown in the air with laughter all around the battlefield. The Konaha group didn't even bother to turn their attention to the other who had helped defeat the evil that had been in Konaha, Sasuke Uchiha.<p>

The dark haired Uchiha had walked away from the group of ninja he had once called comrades even friends. His onxy eyes searched among the crows for his own team hoping to locate them.

Karin stood with Suigetsu and Jugo, what she really wanted was to be next to Sasuke, the man she loves with every inch of her but she could only stare at Sasuke's back from far away, longingly. She wondered if he had still loved her or if he had finally found what he was looking for, his team, maybe that pink haired girl, Sakura Haruno.

She saw him turn there direction and proceed to walk their way, she looked at him as he looked back at her, Karin felt his eyes glued on her which they were, they felt like they were piercing through her soul.

The raven stopped after hearing his loud mouthed blonde haired friend call out to him, he turned back to face him, Naruto smiled happily and giggled.

"Yo Sasuke, where are you going?" Naruto asked he goofily ran up to the Uchiha and stared at him curiously.

"Home." Sasuke answered calmly, he seemed to be at peace and he seemed finally happy.

He turned back and walked away towards the team he had built Team Taka, he left Naruto standing there staring at his back. The blonde ninja soon forgot him and was then occupied by the pink haired ninja who caught his attention.

Sasuke finally made his way to what he had wanted, his team, and something more, the Uchiha stopped and stood in front of them. The three rouge ninja's looked at him.

"Aren't you going back to the village with Team 7?" Karin asks.

"No, I realize they're the past...You're my future...I want to continue working with you all as Team Taka, If you still want." Sasuke says his gaze moving to Karin looking at her expecially, he then looked away.

"Of course we all want to keep working with you, I have no where to go, Jugo needs you and well looks like Karin go." Suigetsu responds.

"Oh shut up, Suigetsu I tried that once, It didn't work, I'm staying!" Karin shouts, she slaps Suigetsu across the face only for him to turn to water and back.

"Where are we staying?" Jugo asks.

"I have it planned." Sasuke responds.

"Let's get out of here...I can't stand looking at these losers." Suigetsu spats.

Suigetsu began to walk away, Jugo slowly followed along with Karin soon behind only for Sasuke to pull her back towards him, she looks at him her red eyes glistening behind her glasses.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Karin questions.

"Remember how I said I needed to sort everything out before I started a life with you...It looks like I have sorted it all out...I love you, I couldn't see anyone else in my life, standing next to me, you have been here with me all along, I want a life with you, Karin." Sasuke says confessing everything he has been feeling for a while for the red haired girl.

"You already have a life with me, Silly. I love you Sasuke." Karin says her arms wrapping around his neck, she kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her back.

Sasuke and Karin pulled away after hearing the complaining Suigetsu shouting. "Come on you lovebirds, I really hope I don't have to see this everyday, It's disgusting!"

"Sasuke, Are you sure you want to start a life with an Uzumaki?" Karin questions.

"What are you talking about, I'm starting a life with you not Naruto..." Sasuke responds.

Karin giggles. "I'm an Uzumaki too, I just found out."

"I see...Well don't get use to it because soon you'll be an Uchiha." Sasuke replies kissing her softly.

Sasuke and Karin walks off catching up with Suigetsu and Jugo, they stop and look up at the sky seeing the sunset, the now night sky filled with different colors from the fireworks that got shot off from different ninja's. Karin and Sasuke's eyes glancing away from the sky to look at one another, Sasuke takes Karin's hand holding it in his and smiles at her which made her smile back.

"I love that smile." She whispers.

"I love you, Karin." Sasuke replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**AU:/ I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while...I've just had writers block and haven't been able to continue, Now that I have brainstormed something (Thanks to the new manga.) I think I can write again, Anyway...I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day, the birds chirped flying in the blue of the sky. In the forest next to the Leaf Village was a little home.<p>

Out back Sasuke trained, light sweat trailed down his pale torso. He stopped and walked over taking a drink of water out of his blue water bottle, he sat it down and looked over seeing the red haired girl coming his way.

"Karin, Is everything okay?" He asks concern in his voice, he walked over to her he caressed her cheek brushing the small red strains of hair out of her face.

"Everything is perfect, Sasuke I have some news." Karin says.

"Karin, Don't tell me you killed Suigetsu." Sasuke replies.

"No, He hasn't even been around...Jugo and Suigetsu have been gone for a long time...Remember about a few months after saving the Leaf they ditched us." Karin replies. "Can I please tell you now?" She asks.

"I'm listening." Sasuke responds.

"I'm pregnant, your going to be a father!" Karin chimes a huge smile appearing on her face.

Sasuke couldn't bring words out of his mouth so instead he took the beautiful red haired Uzumaki into his arms andhe kissed her passionately, he was happy his dream of having an Uchiha family was coming true. "You've made me the happiest man, I love you." He says.

"I love you, Sasuke, I can't wait until our daughter is here with us, I can't wait to be a family." She says.

"Daughter, How do you know?" Sasuke asks.

"Instinct." Karin replies.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's eyes fluttered open hearing something outside, he got up and was faced with a little girl who was around 12 years old. She looked at him with such sadness, he unsheathed his sword pointing it at her ready to attack.<p>

"Papa!" She cries.

"S-Sarada?" He says putting his sword down, he was happy to see his daughter, he has grown to look like her mom, beautiful.

"I'm sorry I tried to stop her..." Naruto says walking into the cave like place.

"What is Sarada and ChouChou doing here?!" Sasuke shouts.

"I was looking for you, Dad!" Sarada cries.

"You're my father, you have to be!" ChouChou shouts.

"ChouChou, Not now." Naruto says holding her back from glomping onto the dark haired Uchiha male.

"You need to leave." Sasuke says.

"I can't...Why aren't you ever home...How could you leave the woman you love...Your own child...I need to know, Is this woman in the picture my mother!" Sarada shouts holding up the photo of Team Taka.

Sasuke looked at his daughter dolefully, he couldn't say he didn't love Sakura because that would just break Sarada's heart, he couldn't say yes that woman, Karin was her mother who he was searching for, who he was trying to get back from the men who kidnapped her after Sarada was born.

"Naruto...Take the children and go." Sasuke says.

"I can't...Sasuke, It's time she knew...Tell her or I will." Naruto replied.

Sasuke sighed, he looked at Sarada who wanted answers. "Naruto, Take ChouChou home and go home to your wife...I'll take care of my daughter."

Sasuke sat down and motioned for Sarada to come over to him, Sarada slowly walked over taking a seat next to her father, she was happy to see him, to be near him. All she wanted to do was hug him but she held back because she could see Sasuke was off in another world.

"This beautiful woman in this picture is your mother...When you were born she was taken by these men who I am tracking...That's why I haven't been home...Sakura agreed to step in and be your guardian until your mom and I are home." Sasuke answers.

"What is her name?" Sarada questions.

"Karin Uzumaki." He responded.

"So Mom...Sakura, Was she just some woman you picked up to be my step in mom?" Sarada questions.

"No, Sakura was in Team 7 with Naruto and I...Sakura had feelings for me, She never gave up on me...She put them aside and stepped up to be your guardian so you could have someone in your life while your mother and I were gone. Sarada. I just want you to know I love you and their isn't a day I don't think of you. " He says.

"I want to help find her." Sarada says.

"Absolutely not." Sasuke responds.

"W-Why not, I have Uchiha and Uzumaki blood flowing in me so I'm hella strong, Take me with!" Sarada shouts.

"It's dangerous, I can't worry about your safety while trying to get Karin back." Sasuke says.

"I'm not moving." Sarada says crossing her arms.

Sasuke sighs. "Your just like your mom...I'm taking you home and that's that."

"Sarada!" The voice of Sakura shouts running into the room, she stops. "S-Sasuke, It's you."

"I told her everything, Sakura...I need you to take her home, can you do that?" Sasuke questions.

"Yes." She replies. "Honey, Let's go...Daddy has business to take care of."

"Stop acting like my mother, Clearly you're not." Sarada snaps beginning to walk off, she turns back to face her father. "Papa, Stay safe." She says before walking off with Sakura following.

Sasuke turned away, he sighed. ***Karin...I hope your okay, You have too be...You haven't even got to see our beautiful daughter.***


	8. Chapter 8

In a dark cellar deep in an unknown hideout, Karin stood by the bars clenching them tightly. Her clothes had changed since the last time she was seen, Her red hair was still the same length maybe a little longer, her glasses the same, she wore a greyish tank top, a purples sleeveless outer jacket that she left unzipped with the Uchiha crest on the back luckily she had that with her, she had a part of him with her. Black wrist bands that went from her wrist to her upper arm to hide her bites that covered, dark short with black knee highs to do the same as what her arm bands do and ninja sandals.

"Let me go, I did everything you wanted!" Karin shouts.

"The boss wants you in here so you don't run off, You are to stay here until further notice now get comfy." One of the guards said.

***I can't believe I'm going to do this...But I have to...I need to see my family again...My daughter has grown up without me long enough...I need to get out of this damn place...*** Karin thought when she had no choice but to grovel for her freedom.

"Please, I need to get out of here...I have a family, My husband misses me...And my daughter...I've never gotten to see her, I've never gotten to hold her...The only thing I have ever gotten to do for her is name her, You don't understand how I feel because your not a mother, Please just open the gate and turn your back no one has to know that you let me out, please let me go!" She cries.

"I'm sorry, Lady...I really am." The guard said.

Karin growled. "Fine...You know what you'll be sorry for keeping me in here, My husband Sasuke Uchiha he's looking for me, He's very smart and he has connections so he will find this place and he will tear this place apart to find me and then he is going to kill every last one of you." Karin snaps.

"Ha-Ha...Very funny, Your threat doesn't scare me, Your husband is nothing now shut up your driving me crazy..." He says. "The boss will be in to see you now...I advice you not to make him angry." He walks away.

Karin's crimson eyes followed the door, her gaze following the man who came closer to her, the door to her cell had opened by it's self. Karin made an attempt to leave but was flung into a chair with restrains holding her there, she strugged to get free but at every move it didn't work, she stopped and glared at him.

"You can remove that stupid fucking hood, Orochimaru I know it's you..." Karin snaps.

"Oh child, I know your angry with me for keeping you away from your dear Sasuke and your daughter Sarada...But could you boil it down and listen to what I have to say?" Orochimaru asks his voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard, it bothered her ears.

"Whatever, It's not like I have a choice...Start preeching asshole try to make it short as possible..." Karin says her crimson eyes looking at the snake man boredly.

"Good...I want to thank you for performing that eye surgery on my hinchmen...It's was done perfectly." Orochimaru starts. "I want to also tell you that you're going home."

"W-What?" Karin asks shocked.

"I said you're going home." He says again. "Your going home so you can spy on the leaf for me...I want you to get a job from the Hokage, most likely he will put you as his medical ninja because you are family and he loves you so much. So you will be at his side a lot, I want you to see if that stupid fool his dropped his guard, report back to me with anything and everything you find." Orochimaru answers.

"I knew there was a catch..." Karin says. "What if I don't do as you say, What if I go back and tell them that you've kept me here for the longest time, I'm sure they'll be eager to arrest your ass or better yet kill you?" She asks.

"Oh you will do as I say child, I'm definately going to make sure that you will do what I want." He says bending down to her level.

"What makes you think that?" Karin asks her eyes following his hand questioning him, she hissed at him not wanting him to touch her, it felt like spiders crawling all over her body, She flinched when he pulled her wrist band down showing her skin.

Orochimaru opens his mouth wide enough for his fangs to grow in without hesitation he bites her arm making her scream in pain, he stopped and moved away from her pacing in front of her, she growled at him her crimsion eyes glaring at him.

"D-Did you just give me the curse mark?!" Karin shouts looking at him and then her arm, nothing appeared it was like nothing happened.

"No. I made sure you will do as I say, I've inplanted a poison inside of you, Karin." Orochimaru says.

"A-A poison, I'm going to die?!" Karin cries.

"No, Not as long as you do as I want you to do...If you say anything about it to anyone then it will erupt inside of you making you suffer a death that feels like your being stabbed a thousand or more times, Do you understand?" Orochimaru asks.

Karin looked at the ground and then at her arm, the wound healing. "I understand, When can I go?" She asks.

The restraints on her arms remove themselves. "You can go, Karin. Remember anything about our operation tries to come out of your pretty little mouth you will die, Bye now."

Karin covered her arm and took no time and darted out of the hideout, she stopped once she felt she was far away from the area, she took the moment to take in the fresh air, the sound of birds chirping, she was free sort of. She heard voices coming from far away, she ran towards.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, I think we're going the wrong way...Can we just take a break, I'm older now and I tend to get dehydrated..." Suigetsu says getting in front of Sasuke, he stopped him in his track but received a look of annoyance.<p>

"The shop keeper told me that there was a creepy looking hideout around here, I'm going to check it out I don't need you to slow me down so If you don't want to help look for Karin I suggest you get the hell out of my way." Sasuke demands.

"I understand that you want to find her, I know your worried about her...But I can't let you go any further like this you'll only get yourself killed if danger is up ahead." Suigetsu says.

Sasuke glares at Suigetsu. "Do you not know who I am?" He asks.

"I know your hella strong but your weakened because of your need of getting your daughter reunited with her real mom as well as love for that witch..." Suigetsu says.

Sasuke and Suigetsu heard something rustling in the bushes, both of the men drew their swords but dropped them seeing it was Karin.

"S-Sasuke." Karin cries she throws herself into his arms hugging him, tears sliding down her face.

Sasuke stood holding her, he was speechless, he was happy to have her in his arms again.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke listened to Suigetsu ramble on about how he was so tired of looking for the 'wench', how he will never see Karin again, it annoyed him because he knew Suigetsu was happy she was gone, he hated her and would love to see her gone for good, he stopped listening after hearing her voice, he turned around seeing Karin standing in front of him, she had tears in her eyes and what melted his heart was her calling his name with her sweet voice. He never thought he would see her again, he couldn't form words so instead he pulled her close wrapping his arms around her holding her close to his chest.

"You're still one with no words, Sasuke...I missed you so much, I never thought i was going to see you again." Karin cries.

Sasuke pulled away looking into her crimson eyes, he kissed her passionately pulling away and looking at her again making sure it was all real.

"Oh yuck...It's okay to show PDA but does it have to be when I'm around, It's disgusting unless it's happening with me..." Suigetsu snaps.

"Let them be Suigetsu, your just upset your don't have what they have. Karin is finally free and Sasuke just got her back." Jugo says walking up to join the group.

"Where were you, Karin, Who did this to you?" Sasuke asks. "I want to kill every last one of those people who took you."

"I...I was being held in some hideout...I don't know who it was...They kept sending guards after me...Finally they let go...Sasuke forget them...They're not worth it, how is she?" Karin asked. She hated lying to the man she loved but she had no choice, she changed the subject because she didn't want to discuss it anymore, she really needed to know how their daughter was.

"Very upset...Sarada found out that Sakura isn't her mom...She knows that you are her mother, I think she's adjusting to it though she even wanted to help find you..." He says.

"Is she beautiful and healthy?" Karin asks.

Sasuke took Karin's hand looking at her. "You'll just have to see for yourself." He answers.

Sakura sat outside of Sarada's bedroom until it was time to go to bed everyday, Sarada had locked herself in the bedroom during the day and came out during the night to feed. Sakura brought things to her but she just wouldn't take.

"Sarada...Honey, Please open the door...Mommy wants to see your pretty face." Sakura says softly her ear to the door.

The door clicked and out came Sarada she looked at Sakura who now stood in front of her, a small smile on her face to reassure Sarada that she was okay, that everything was okay.

"Look...I know everything so stop acting like my mom...I'm really sorry for the way I acted towards you, Sakura...You've been the only one here for me since I was born and I appreciate it, I will always love you and look up to you as my mother even if you are just my adoptive mother or whatever you call it...But how could you stand to live a lie?" Sarada asks.

"Because I've always cared about your father, hell I'm in love with him...But I'll never get him now because he is in love with Karin...I guess leaving the village and making a team with another woman would do that, right. When I heard on a rainy day that she's been taken out of this home after you were born...I knew Sasuke needed to go and get her back from those horrible people. I stepped in and decided to be your mother figure who you needed while your biological mother and father were gone...Taking on the role made me forget what I was going through, what I had done to myself...I believe your old enough to hear bad things about me...I was in a relationship with the Hokage, Naruto." Sakura starts.

"Oh my god...How did Hinata come into the picture?" Sarada asks surprised, her 'mother' had been in a relationship with the most amazing guy in the world, Sarada thought.

"I knew Hinata was in love with him and I knew Naruto was developing feelings for the Hyuga...He asked me if Hinata ever talked about him when we were just friends, I told him that she only talked about her teammates because she was in love with one of them, I could see he was upset so I kissed him and we became an item, so in all I kept them away from each other. I felt terrified that he was going to find out so I cheated on him, he found out afterwards from that big mouth, Kiba Inuzuka who saw me at the hotel with some guy...After a few days he confronted me about it...I told him I was pregnant and I let it slip that I kept him from Hinata because I loved him...He didn't care and left me for Hinata, I know he had every right too...I stressed and lost my little girl..." Sakura cries continuing her sob story. "You were my miracle, I am blessed to have been in your life, Sarada."

Sarada said nothing, she only hugged Sakura consoling her, she didn't care about the awful things Sakura had done, she loved her no matter what. Sakura was the one who took care of her, she knew she needed to get to know her real mom and father but deep inside she felt, Sakura would always be there, always be the one she remembered as mom, as parent. Sakura was a big part of her life, she was thankful. Another side of Sarada couldn't wait to meet Karin, she wondered if Karin's was more like her, she knew she got her looks from both of her parent which she was happy about another thing she was mix of Uchiha and Uzumaki, she was bad ass she thought. She couldn't tell Sakura how she felt about Karin because it would make her feel bad, she didn't want that because she loved her.

"No matter what happens you will be in my heart, Sarada." Sakura says closing her eyes holding Sarada close.

Sasuke and Karin had finally made it home, it was in the evening but it wasn't too late. Karin looked around taking it all in, she noticed it was a lot different than when she left.

"The house looks different." Karin says.

"Yeah, Naruto informed me that Sarada was asking Sakura some questions about me and our fake relationship, Sakura got angry and destroyed the house. Shizune had to send over a crew to fix it up. I think it looks better than before...It's like a fresh start, especially now that your here." He answers looking over at Karin. " Are you ready to meet our daughter, Karin?" He asks.

"I've dreamt of this moment for so long...I don't want to waste another minute, Let's go be with our daughter, Sasuke." Karin says with a smile on her face. "Plus I would really like to get into a new set of clothing, I wouldn't want to wear the garbage that my takers gave me...I'm so glad I had a part of you with me, it kept me sane." She adds.

She twists the metal knob opening the door walking inside with Sasuke by her side, Karin gazed around the living room. The balcony showed a great view of the city of Konaha, white dreams were pushed aside, a cream colored sofa in front of the terrace doors along with a small coffee table. The wall was white along with the wall that the second cream colored sofa sat with a bigger coffee table sitting on an black Uchiha carpet, the floor had a creamy white soft carpet. The big screen TV was across from the second sofa on the red colored wall under it a tannish colored cabinets to hold movies, etc.

"It's so beautiful." Karin spoke softly.

The sound of the faucet running in the kitchen stopped, Sakura walked out of the small stone wall and wide plank hardwood flooring in shades of black and brown add some rustic character to this traditional white kitchen. Rather than a decorative backsplash, framed artwork hangs above the gas cooktop.

Sakura didn't see Karin who was standing behind Sasuke looking at the pictures on the wall. "Sasuke, you're home, What's going on?" Sakura questions. "Is everything alright."

"Everything's fine, Sakura." Karin said stepping aside to show herself, she had a smile on her face staring at Sakura surprised face. Karin couldn't bet Sakura was praying she was dead, she was satisfied knowing Sakura was disappointed. Knowing Sakura, Karin had a reason to be on guard, Jealous. But she was also thankful to the pink haired woman who stepped in to take care of her baby when she couldn't, she cursed Orochimaru for stealing the time away from her and Sarada.

"I'm finally home." Karin says.

The group of three heard the door in the hallway open, Sarada shuffling her way to the living room, she held her cell phone to her chest and shouted.

"Sakura, ChouChou wants to come over, can she?!" Sarada shouts walking into the room, her heart stopped as well as her feet. Her eyes landed on the extra people in her home, her mother and father. Seeing her mother in person, she couldn't believe how much she looked like her, her eyes, her nose, her lips, the way they wore glasses, Karin was beautiful she thought.

"Mom..." Sarada spoke.

"Yes, I'm here, baby...I'm your mother." Karin says.

Sarada held the phone to her ear. "I'm sorry ChouChou, I can't today...I have to go." She hangs up.

She looks at her parents, she should be angry but she couldn't help to melt at the moment of seeing her parents, Sarada ran up to them and hugged them both tightly, in the background. Sakura watched the family reunite a pang of jealousy and hurt in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: I hope you enjoy this story, If anyone would like to throw in a few suggestion on what I should write be my guest, maybe I'll take up some of your ideas :)**


	10. Chapter 10

The birds chirped loudly at 11:00 in the morning, deep in the forest were Sasuke, Karin and their daughter Sarada. Sasuke stood by the big cherry blossom tree that was in the backyard, he watched Karin teach Sarada how to do the Kagura of the Mind's Eye, seeing them together in the flesh he couldn't believe how much they looked alike especially when wearing the same type of clothing.

Karin's hair was parted to the side, she's wearing a purple long sleeved casual school-like button up shirt leaving a few of the buttons at the bottom unbuttoned. A black mini-tie, black shorts with the Uchiha logo on the side, knee high stockings and ninja sandals.

"Ugh...It's not working!" Sarada shouts crossing her arms pouting, she was annoyed because she had been out here since 9:30 training, this was the thing to slow her down. "I-I...Should just give up."

"Try it again, You almost had it." Karin says coaching her.

"Remember a Uchiha and the Uzumaki never give up so keep at it, your mother was right you almost had it." Sasuke chimes in.

"Okay..." Sarada responds, she stands still focusing.

Sarada opened her eyes jumping up and down happily, a bright smile on her face, she turned to her parents. "I did it." Sarada says. "I sensed Boruto and the seventh at the Ichiraku." She adds.

Karin bent down putting an arm around her and giving her a huge smile, Sasuke stepped up walking over to the two girls who were in a moment.

"It's time to go, Sarada do you ant us to drop you off at your friends house, I believe it's along the way to the idiots building." Sasuke says.

"You still refuse to call him the seventh, why dad? She questions. "I'll walk myself." She adds.

"He isn't right for Hokage..." Sasuke answers flatly. "I'd rather have Shikamaru be our Hokage then him." He adds.

Sarada smiles thinking maybe she could be an excellent Hokage, her father calling her the Hokage would just bring joy to her heart. Sarada knew she needed to train hard and become the youngest Hokage ever.

"Let's go Sasuke, I don't want to be late...Sarada have fun at your friends be sure to be home before dark." Karin says tugging on Sasuke's black sleeve dragging him along.

As the couple walked through the village, Karin continued to drag him along never once thinking of letting his sleeve fall.

"Karin, I can walk on my own." Sasuke says.

Karin looked up at him and then back at her hand grabbing onto his sleeve, it was like the time when they were at the North Hideout when they were searching for Jugo, Karin had pulled Sasuke back letting Suigetsu go the wrong way.

She smiles as the memory settles in her mind, she's happy that she could make more with Sasuke. Sasuke stood looking at her clueless she finally lets go of him.

"I know, Sasuke." She says, Karin steps up kissing him in the crowd she pulls away and looks into his onyx eyes. "You know your going to have to get use to me tugging on you and holding your hands if you want to be in a real relationship." Karin adds.

"Yeah...You'll just need to bare with me...I've never been in a relationship, all my life I've only known revenge so I didn't have time for one, Plus I didn't like the girls in my village." He says.

"I'm one lucky girl, Looks like you loved me enough to conceive a daughter with me." She says.

"I'd be happy to take you back to our bed and show you how much I love you but you have to meet that idiot cousin of yours." Sasuke responds.

"Oh Sasuke, I wish I could blow it off but I must see him and hopefully get a job, I mean I am a working woman after all I can't have you handle everything." Karin says. Also she needed to start working so she could get information so she could leak it to that asshole Orochimaru...It made her sick to do that.

Sasuke and Karin continued their way to the building, Sasuke even grabbed Karin's hand holding it deciding to start the romantic gestures early.

Karin knocked on the door finally Naruto Uzumaki answered it, Karin smiled kindly and peered inside seeing his wife Hinata, she remembered how in love they were and it looks like they still are.

"Hey cousin thanks for meeting with me." she says walking inside, Karin asked Sasuke to come but he decided to give them privacy.

Karin watched Hinata kiss her cousin's cheek lovingly she walked by giving Karin a small smile before exiting quietly so they could speak.

"I'm glad to see you back and healthy to, I remember the first time we met we really didn't get off on a nice start but after finding out we were related we bonded so quickly, So tell me what can I do for you, Karin?" Naruto says a smile on his face, his blue eyes shining so bright.

"I like that your cutting to the chase, I was hoping to get a job from you." Karin says.

"Your lucky I have the right position for you...You can be my medical assistant." Naruto answers.

"Oh thank you so much, so tell me how is it being Hokage, How is being a family man?" Karin asks. Karin was happy it was so easy to get a job close to Naruto, now her job wouldn't be so hard.

"Being Hokage is amazing but difficult, everyone looks up to me...I'm sure your husband doesn't...I love my wife Hinata, she's so sweet and loving, my kids are the best my daughter is just like my wife so sweet and my son is just like me that's kind of scary...Are you loving being back and being around your daughter, Sarada is a great kid." Naruto says.

"She is I love her so much and even more I love being with her father he's changed a lot from when I first met him." Karin says.

"Sasuke's still an ass...But I can see that he loves you so much and I notice you change him for the better so thank you, Karin...I hated seeing Sasuke so sad." Naruto answers.

Karin laughs. "Sasuke's safe in my hands, As long as I'm around he'll be happy."

Karin leaves the office she heads down to the bathroom and once inside she checks the stalls making sure no one was in the bathroom, she picks up her cell phone and dials the unknown number.

Orochimaru sits in the chair a smile on his face he chuckles into the phone. "Child, What do you have for me?" He asks.

"I just called to inform you that I got a job close to the Hokage...I'm his Medical assistant so I help him when he gets injured and I help along the building, Are you happy now?" Karin snaps.

"Ecstatic...But I'll be even more happier when I know that the village's guard is down, Bye now." He says ending the call.

"Damn it, Orochimaru." Karin snaps ending the call, she turns around to see Sakura standing behind her, Karin's expression was in horror. Did Sakura hear her whole conversation, was she a dead woman?


	11. Chapter 11

Karin turned around to see Sakura peering over her shoulder, it spooked her how could she not sense the nosy pink haired girl coming into the bathroom, she figured that she must have been too distracted to even keep her senses open.

"Were you talking to Orochimaru, How could you do that to the Leaf, to Sasuke and Sarada?!" Sakura shouts jumping to conclusions that were right but she couldn't know, it would kill Karin. "You know what I don't need answers from you I know what people like you do, I'm going to go tell Naruto and get you kicked out of this village and then maybe Sasuke will keep you away." Sakura snaps she turns to leave but Karin grabbed her arm pulling her back glaring at her.

"I wasn't talking to that creep...I haven't even heard or seen him since the war...I was talking to Suigetsu one of my old stupid teammates...I was asking him if he had heard or even seen the old snake...Of course you would think I was talking to him, You don't like me and that's okay I mean...To be honest I don't like you either but I'm grateful to you for taking care of my daughter when I couldn't...Yes, I worked with Orochimaru along time ago but I wouldn't dream of doing it again knowing it would be dangerous to my daughter." Karin says.

"I honestly don't know what your capable of...All I know is your Sarada's mother and I have to accept that...I just want her to be safe, to be honest I'm jealous of you...I'm still in love with Sasuke and you got him, you've got his child." Sakura says. "Just so you know I will be keeping an eye on you...Don't screw Sasuke over or I swear I will step in..." She threatens. "I hope you can protect our daughter...Your daughter.

*I will protect my daughter...Sasuke's the best thing that's ever happened to me...I won't fuck it up...I can't...I can't hurt him he's already been through so much pain..I don't need you telling me what I already know...I don't you telling me what I need to do Sakura...* She thought.

Karin leaves the bathroom she stood and leaned against the door and closed her eyes, she was thinking how close she was to be found out, she took a sigh of relief and walked away, she wanted to find Sasuke the man of her dreams, the one she had in her life after everything. Karin wanted to spend some quality time with him, she missed him and his good looks.

* * *

><p>Sasuke strolled along the village heading back home, he was stopped by Suigetsu who called out to him in the crowd. He turned and faced the white haired male who stopped to catch his breath.<p>

"Finally, You stopped...Sasuke, I was hoping we could do some male bonding and throw some punches on the training field, What do you say?" Suigetsu questions.

"Maybe some other time, Suigetsu." Sasuke answered, He turned away from Suigetsu to walk away but was stopped hearing the female voice of Sakura call out to him, he sighed annoyed with all the things keeping him from returning to home. He turned around seeing the girl run up to the two of them.

"Ugh...It's always Karin, Karin, Karin or Sarada...I get it they're your world but can't you make time for your boys?" Suigetsu babbles but Sasuke wasn't listening to him.

"Hey Sasuke, I'm so sorry to bother you...I just saw you in the crowd and I wanted to see how you were doing." Sakura greets.

"I'm fine...What is it you really want, Sakura?" Sasuke questions boredly.

"Hey...You look really familiar...Have we met?" Suigetsu interrupts staring at the girl who stood in between them.

"Oh really, Maybe in your dreams buddy...I would never go for a guy like you..." Sakura snaps. "O-Oh...W-Wait...Oh god it's coming back to me...You were my one night stand a while ago...I don't have time for this...Sasuke, Let's walk...It's important I talk to you alone." She says tugging on Sasuke's sleeve dragging him along.

Sasuke pulled away from her and they stopped when they neared the end of the village, she turned to him.

"Sasuke, I have a bad feeling...I don't think Karin's telling you everything I mean...How did you find her so quickly, How come she didn't know who was keeping her hostage..." Sakura says but was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it, Sakura...You're jealous because you can't have me for yourself...I've never seen you in that way, It never happened when we were on the same team and it won't happen now, I'm with Karin and you need to accept that." He says walking away leaving her.

"Why does he always insist on not listening to me..." Sakura said to herself, she sighed sadly.

* * *

><p>He walked inside shutting the door behind him slipping his shoes off, he looked to see Karin sitting on the couch she was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear him come in and sit next to her, she jumped.<p>

"Oh Sasuke, I didn't hear you come in..." She says.

"I noticed...What's wrong, You seem so lost." Sasuke responds.

"I bumped into Sakura at the Hokage mansion...It didn't go so well, we told each other we didn't like each other..." Karin answers. What was truly wrong was the fact that she hated this, lying to Sasuke, being a spy for Orochimaru. It was tearing at her faster and faster.

"We have the whole house to ourselves...I allowed Sarada to stay the night at ChouChou's...I hope that's alright." Sasuke says.

"It's perfect, Sasuke." Karin replies. "Maybe you could get my mind off my troubles..." She adds a smile on her face.

He brings her to her feet his hand wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him, she looked at him lovingly taking in his handsome looks that have matured greatly, he was taller and his hair grew out with his bangs hanging over one half of his face, she couldn't help but touch his face tucking his bangs out of his face so she could look into those eyes of his.

Karin stands on her tippy toes and kisses him passionately throwing her arms around his neck, he deepened the kiss and picked her up carrying her to their bedroom.

"Sasuke, I'm so happy that we can have this time together." Karin says standing in front of him.

"Let's not waste another moment." He says pulling her into another passionate kiss, he felt her hands remove the black coat he was wearing letting it fall to the ground.

Karin laid on the bed dragging him on top of her never breaking their heated kiss, her hands wander under the grey and white blazer he wore, touching his back feeling the soft but muscled skin. She felt his hands reach for her tie removing it as well as unbuttoning her shirt they pulled away from the kiss and looked at each other, Karin removed the blazer and her shirt was long gone leaving her in a white bra.

She pulled him close kissing his soft skin, his neck, his throat before reaching his lips returning to the passionate kiss but Sasuke did not return to the sweet kiss instead he placed gentle kisses down her neck, lightly biting the nape of her neck earning a moan from her, he grinned letting go of the skin and leaving his mark along with the other marks that covered her body.

Sasuke kissed down her chest, her stomach and unbuttoned her shorts removing them along with the rest of the bottom garments.

After clothing was stripped and things were taken care of...He positioned himself and then thrust inside her. Karin threw her head back, she wasn't ready for that but it felt great after a long time without this passion. He brought himself close to her, licking the shell of her ear and whispered. "I love you, Karin."

"I...Love you too, Sasuke." She moaned.

He kissed her shoulder lovingly and began rocking his hips again. It didn't take long for her to get more relaxed now. Karin cried out and moaned his name loudly.

Karin's back arched as he thrust one last time, both of them cried out in pleasure before he collapsed on top of her, he pulled out of her and they both collapsed onto their backs. Sasuke and Karin laid together under the covers, He looked over at Karin who started to giggle.

"What?" He questions.

"Oh...I'm just happy...I just remembered how great it was to be in your world...To be with you, I remember the first time we did this...It was after the war I was really surprised that you had the energy in you to make love to me but I have to say it was pretty amazing but pretty rough...I guess that's how Sarada came to be, That was the greatest. This time was perfect, Sasuke. I love you." She says.

Sasuke leans in kissing her passionately, she kissed him back and smiled at him.

"I love you too. I hope I relieved you of your troubles..." He says dozing off to sleep, Karin looked at him and then cuddled up to him falling asleep with him, blissfully putting her troubles behind her for now.


	12. Chapter 12

The front door slammed and walked in Sarada, she found her mother sitting on the cream colored sofa, she smiled softly at her mother greeting the woman who just looked up from the book she was reading, Sarada took a place on the sofa next to her. Karin closed her book to pay attention to her daughter who had just walked in, she was happy to have this time with her.

"Where's father?" Sarada questions looking around, she did not see or sense him around.

"He's running errands for the Hokage, He should be back real soon...Do you need help with something?" Karin replies.

"No...I'm just curious...How did you and Sasuke meet, What was it like?" Sarada questions.

"Oh boy...You have a crush, Don't you, Sarada?" Karin responds.

"No...I was just wondering...So that when the time comes I'll know who I like." Sarada answers.

"Well, There's two versions of the meeting." Karin replies. She looks at her daughter and smiles lovingly.

"Tell me both of them, I want to know more about your love life!" Sarada chimes excitedly.

**~Flashback~**

Karin lays on the dirt ground after tripping over a log and her glasses being sent far away from her, she was about 12 years old and she was in the Chunin Exams. She out and about gathering supplies for her and her teammates but she couldn't be back because she was chased by a gigantic bear, she tried to get up but was frozen by hearing it's vicious roar.

She turned around hearing the now quiet animal being sent to the ground, she could see a blur of a boy in a blue shirt attacking it and sending it running. Karin watched the blur come closer, he had dark spiky hair, he was a Leaf ninja she could see. He picked up her glasses handing them to her, she put them on and looked up meeting his gaze, his dark eyes were so hypnotizing, so beautiful.

"Later." Is all he had said before disappearing.

**~Flashback End~**

"Are you telling me that Dad was a bad ass?" Sarada asks her eyes glowing with excitement, she loved the story, she loved hearing about the people she hardly knew about, she knew some stories of Sasuke but that was from the mouth of Sakura and Naruto.

"Was?" Karin questions cocking an eyebrow at her. "Sasuke's still a bad ass, Sweetie." Karin corrects. "And I might even more bad ass than him." She adds.

Sarada rolls her eyes. "Last time I checked, he isn't the Hokage...Naruto Uzumaki is, he's bad ass, he's the Hokage!" Sarada chimes. "But I can believe it about you...I mean I've heard about your strengths from that white haired freak...It seemed he had a hard time complimenting you..."

"Do you want to hear the second part of the story or not?" Karin asks changing the subject.

Sarada nods.

**~Flashback~**

Four years later Karin was 16 years old. She had been asked by her boss to help locate and capture the test subjects that escaped their cells.

Karin walked up to the boy with spiky hair, he was a lot handsomer than the last time she met him, his dark spiky hair grew out and he ditched the headband, the white kimono shirt showed off his chest, she shook her head to get herself focused.

"Are you really good at what you do?" Sasuke questions.

"Your questioning me?" Karin asks. "I should be the one asking you...I mean yes you are Orochimaru's favorite but still...That doesn't mean shit to me, Show me what you got and I'll show you what I'm made of." Karin snaps confidently she placed a hand on her hip and straightened her glasses.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and stands next to Karin, hey were now on of the branches high up in the tree, Sasuke's dark eyes showed amazement in Karin's ability to quickly locate the enemy.

Karin's eyes opened and he was gone, she saw the bodies fall to the ground they were unconscious but not dead since Sasuke would not let anyone die. Karin got lost seeing Sasuke's chakra and him, she was drawn to him like a magnet so she couldn't help but to throw her arms around his neck holding him from behind.

"Karin!" She was brought of her daze when she heard him shout her name, she looked to see a man falling and knock her out the tree, she looked down to see another man holding a knife high up to her. She closed her eyes readying herself for the death, she soon opened her eyes to see she was safe in the arms of Sasuke Uchiha.

"You...You killed for me...You saved my life." Karin says.

**~Flashback end~**

"Wow..." Sarada was almost speechless.

They were startled by the front door opening, Sasuke walked in and saw them sitting on the couch. Sarada got up and ran over hugging him and welcoming him home. Sarada returned to the couch sitting down next to Karin.

"What's going on in here?" Sasuke questions.

"We're talking about you, Sasuke." Karin answers.

"Mom just filled me in on how the two of you met." She says. "Turns out you are actually a bad ass, Father." Sarada adds.

"Of course I am...Sarada, You really need to have more confidence in me." Sasuke says.

"Karin, You should get to the mansion...Naruto requested to see you...He wants to set you up with a partner." Sasuke says.

"I see Naruto forgot how to use a phone...Thanks Sasuke for telling me..." She says. "I'll see you later, Love the both of you!" Karin chimes.

The red haired girl entered the mansion going up the steps. *I really hope it isn't Sakura...I've had enough of her...Let it be Hinata or Ino!" Karin thought.

She knocked on the door and entered walking in she saw Naruto in his chair and Sakura Haruno standing in front of his desk, she turned to face Karin. *It seems things never want to go my way...*

"I'm just going to get to the point...I have decided before allowing you to work for me by yourself that you should get some training...That's why Sakura's here...She's going to be your partner until you get on your own feet." Naruto answers.

*Oh fuck...* Karin thought. "That's great...As you wish I'll happily work with Sakura."

"Let's get started..." Sakura snaps.

"Ladies, You can work in here...I have to go home and be with the family, Be sure to lock up when your done." Naruto says.

He exits the room leaving the two girls alone. Karin stands quietly feeling a little awkward being here with Sakura.

"Look, I don't like the idea of working with you either so I hope we can get this little warm up reminder done tonight and then we can work far away from each other after this." Sakura snaps.

"Works for me." Karin answers. "The faster we finish the sooner I can go home to my family." She adds.

Sakura turned away from Karin and walked over taking the drape off the small object to reveal it was a cage, she picked it up it held a grey rabbit inside of it.

"I am not hurting a defenseless animal...I'd settle for hurting you though." Karin says.

Sakura rolls her eyes, she grabs the rabbit out of the cage and holds up a kunai slicing down the rabbit's stomach all that was heard was the sound of the rabbit's cry, it made Karin cringe and it made her even sad to see Sakura toss it to the ground.

"Hurry up and heal this damn rabbit...If you can't heal one simple animal then you aren't capable of healing your own cousin, he will die out on the battlefield because you were too squeamish to deal with his injuries." Sakura snaps.

Karin bent down and placed her hands on the rabbit, the green aura around the body. She could see the rabbit's injury was going away.

Karin felt that this wasn't needed, it was child's play. It felt as if Naruto was only trying to get the two ladies to bond and become friends, it wasn't going to work, it won't ever.

Sakura gently picked up the recovering rabbit, apologizing to it and putting it back in the cage and She turned to Karin, she took the kunai and cut her own arm, the blood pooled and ripped down her upper arm, Karin looked at her like she was crazy.

"Heal me." She orders.

Karin rolled her eyes and placed her hands on Sakura's upper arm, the same green aura glowing, the deep wound closing up. Karin's hands fell to her side.

"Do you have any other great idea?" Karin questions placing her hands on her hips, she was bored. Karin knew all this and felt it was unnecessary to go over it again.

"I believe you've got it hands down...I'm gonna go I have a date tonight with that Suigetsu person...I can't believe I even agreed on going on a date with him...Oh well I felt I owned him since I almost had his kid...Karin, You can lock up." Sakura says boredly, she leaves.

"I don't need to know about your love life...All I know is I never want to work with you again..." Karin says she angrily grabs the keys and is about ready to leave, but she stops. This was the perfect moment for her to dig around and find some information about the Leaf, no one was around to stop her.

Karin walks back over to Naruto's desks searching around through the files and mess of papers that were laid out on the desk, she put them back where they were, she went through the drawers the first drawer, nothing. Second drawer, nothing. Third drawer held only one file, Karin found it strange so she found what she was looking for.

She pulled it out and looked through it, Karin placed the Manila file on the desk taking out her cell phone taking pictures of the documents. Karin put her phone away after sending the pics to the unknown Orochimaru number and put the documents back in the drawer closing it.

"I hope this is enough..." Karin says to herself walking out of the Hokage office locking up.

Karin walked in the door seeing no one was around, she pulled her phone calling Orochimaru she held the phone to her ear.

"Tell me bastard, is it enough?" Karins snaps.

"Thank you, Karin. I'm so happy to have received this information...I see the Leaf is having issues keeping alliances I can use it to my advantage...Remember Karin, Don't tell a soul and lastly, You are free." Orochimaru replies.

Karin hung up and turned around sensing someone coming into the living room, coming out of the hallway Sasuke stood leaning against the frame crossing his arms.

"Karin, What's going on?" Sasuke questions. "What's enough, Who were you talking to?" Sasuke adds.

"S-Sasuke...I...It's nothing...No one...I was just babbling about to myself." Karin lies. "Where's Sarada?" She asks.

"Out with a friend..." Sasuke says shortly.

Sasuke glares at her angrily, he felt she was lying to him. He comes closer standing in front of her. "Karin, Stop shutting me out, I want you to tell me what's going on, What's going on with you?" Sasuke says.

"I...I'm not shutting you out...Sasuke, I love you and want you to be apart of everything I do...I just don't find it necessary to tell you my problems with Sakura...I'm not getting along with Sakura, She keeps on bossing me around and telling me I'm not good enough."

"Karin..." Sasuke starts. "Sakura told me something was going on with you...I refused to believe her but now that I see what's going on...See how your acting, I'm not sure what to believe...I'm going to ask you one last time...Tell me everything that's going on with you and I swear if you blame it on Sakura, I'm walking out that door and I'm taking Sarada."

"Sasuke, Please don't say that..." Karin cries tears sting the back of her eyes but she pushes them away. "It's nothing, Sasuke...

"Karin, Stop lying to me and tell me the fucking truth!" Sasuke shouts angrily.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am deeply sorry it had taken me this long to write, I had major writers block Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Karin stood in front of the man she loved tears wanting to fall from her eyes hearing the words of him leaving her fall from his mouth, she held the tears that desperately wanted to fall back, she needed a clear head, she needed to stay strong and crying wasn't going to do that. Sasuke stood in frustration staring at Karin, he knew she wasn't telling him everything and that's what pissed him off, the lies, the keeping him in the dark. He hated saying these things to her but he was at a loss of what to do.<p>

"Karin, Tell me the fucking truth or I swear I will leave this house with our daughter...You won't see us again, Just say it and don't hold out on anything." Sasuke threatens.

"Sasuke, Please don't say that...Stop saying those words..." Karin pleads. "Just know that I love you and I promise you that I will make it up to you." She says.

"Your word of love and promise isn't enough...How can we be in a stable relationship If you can't turn to me tell me what kind of relationship is this, Is this just one sided...Have you fallen out of love with me is that it?" Sasuke questions. "Or maybe you never really loved me at all, Maybe you've been in love with Suigetsu all this time, Is that what it is...If you didn't want this you should have told me from the start that you were in love with Suigetsu?"

"Are you fucking kidding me, How can you say that...I hate that water monster just thinking about it leaves a sour taste in my mouth...Ewww gross Suigetsu is so revolting...Sasuke, I love you I always have, I am madly and deeply in love with you." Karin says placing her hands on Sasuke's chest to reassure him that her love for him had never changed.

Sasuke pushed her away. "Then what, What are you keeping from me?" He asks.

Karin sighs, she was silenced when the door opened and Sarada walked into the house a huge smile on her face.

"Oh shoot...I've just walked in on a argument...I'll leave you to it then." Sarada says. "Just try not to tear each other apart." She adds hugging both of her parents and leaving understanding that the two needed time to talk.

Karin looked at Sasuke who didn't look her way, Sasuke glanced over seeing her walk over and pick up a piece of paper and pencil sitting down she began to write and once she was finished she handed the paper to him.

"This says it all...Just don't say it out loud, please." Karin answers.

_Sasuke,_

_Yes I've been lying to you and I feel deeply sorry about it but It couldn't have been helped unless I wanted to die...I was held prisoner by Orochimaru, he let me go on one condition...I work close to Naruto and give him information to destroy the leaf...Which I already have, I couldn't say anything because if I did a poison he placed inside me will burst killing me instantly before I could even get a word out._

"Well now you know...I'm sorry, Sasuke...I'll get out of your sight." Karin says getting up to walk out the door but Sasuke pulled her back his arm still holding her close.

"Karin, I don't want you to go...You had no choice...Plus I have no room to judge since once upon a time ago I was determined to burn this village to the ground. If you said something you would have been dead...We need to get this to Naruto, we need to get Sakura to remove the poison." Sasuke says.

"You're trusting Sakura to work on my body, What if she tries to kill me?!" Karin shouts.

"She won't...Sakura has more heart than that, She's good at taking her medical job seriously...I'm not saying I would trust her with my life on the battlefield but nursing definitely." Sasuke answers.

Karin sighs. "Fine, I trust your judgment...Let's get this done and over with." Karin says.

Sasuke and Karin told Sarada that they were going to visit Naruto since Sarada was old enough they didn't need a babysitter. The two rushed over to the mansion and burst through the door.

"Haven't you heard of knocking!" Naruto shouts. "I am the hokage and I deserve the respect of privacy." He answers.

"Whatever, This is important." Sasuke says. "I don't care what you want, I need you to get Sakura in here." He adds.

"You're lucky she's working tonight...I'll ring her up." Naruto answers already getting on the ball of things.

Sakura entered the room, she was annoyed to be in the same room as Karin but dealt with it anyhow, Karin was in the same boat.

"Look at this." Sasuke ordered handing the piece of paper and a copy of the writing to Sakura and Naruto.

"Oh my god...We're going into war!" Naruto shouts.

"Shut up." Sasuke says. "Sakura, I need you to extract the thing inside of Karin, Can you do it?" He asks.

Sakura grabs Karin's arm examining it, she saw the barely visible purple teeth marks of Orochimaru's fangs in her skin.

"Take a picture it will last longer." Karin snaps.

Sakura only rolls her eyes. "I can do it, You're just lucky I grabbed my scalpel." She answers putting on white gloves and whipping her small medical tool, she held Karin's harm steady and straight swiftly cutting a long line reaching into the skin making Karin scream from the pain of Sakura violating her arm, Sakura pulled out a small circular purple ball. "There's your poison, Karin your free." Sakura adds healing her wound making it close up like it never happened.

"What are you going to do about Orochimaru?" Karin questions pacing the room. "He's got everything we know, he could strike at any moment." She adds.

"There's a chance I might know where he is..." Sasuke says. "I've been keeping tabs on him off and on lately...I'll go after him." He answers.

"No your not, What if he kills you?" Karin responds. "I can't live with you dead...Sarada and I need you in our life. Let's do it together." Karin says.

"No, Karin...It's my fault Orochimaru is walking around free I should have let him rot in the ground but I resurrected him...It's my job to put the snake down, I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt or even killed and don't give me that I'm strong shit I already know your strong but Sarada at least needs one parent at home." Sasuke says.

"If you think I'm going to sit here and let you go out that door then you have another thing coming, I will be by your side." Karin snaps.

"I love you for being so strong, Karin...But I hate how your so stubborn when I'm trying to save your life." Sasuke says pulling Karin close holding her in his arms.

Karin was about to say something when he knocked her out, he let her fall into Naruto's arms and he walked toward the door.

"Thank you for not fighting me you guys...Be sure to take care of my wife and daughter if I don't return." Sasuke says walking out of the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Sasuke barged into the poorly lit lair, he began to assassinate guards left to right until he reached the end of the hideout, the last room where he knew Orochimaru was waiting for him. Just like before back in the day, he used his chidori razor sharp spear to weaken Orochimaru and then cut the door down.<p>

"I should have let you rot, I thought letting you live would open your pathetic eyes to live a normal trouble free life I should have known better." Sasuke said. "You repay me by kidnapping Karin keeping her from me and returning her with death in her veins, You really have a death wish."

"Sasuke, You should really consider walking out that door...When you fought against me you won only because I was weakened by that jutsu the old man used on me...This time I won't hold back, I will kill you." Orochimaru spat raising to his feet, he turned to Sasuke licking his lips with his creepy long tongue.

"I've got Uchiha blood in me...You should have thought before messing with me." Sasuke answered activating his mangekyo sharingan and using his Amaterasu to burn the place reaching Orochimaru only for him to move all over the place.

Orochimaru threw kunai at him but Sasuke dodged sending a few back at Orochimaru, Sasuke sliced at him with his katana leaving a couple of gashes on Orochimaru's body through the cloth of his outfit, Sasuke couldn't get a clean shot because the snake kept slithering about.

* * *

><p>Karin's eyes flickered open, she sat up from the couch remembering she was in the Hokage's office and that Sasuke had wanted to face Orochimaru, she looked to see Naruto filling out paperwork and Sakura observing him.<p>

"Hey your awake." Naruto greets looking up from his paperwork.

"Where's Sasuke?" Karin questions getting up.

"You should know, He went after Orochimaru." Sakura responds.

"Of course he did..." Karin said, she was about to walk out the door only for Sakura to slide in front of her getting in her way, Karin glared at her.

"You're not going out there to get yourself killed." Sakura says.

"Get out of my way, It's my life to do whatever I want...If you don't move in the next few seconds I will put you on the ground." Karin threatens.

"I'm not afraid of you, Karin." Sakura responds.

"You should be." Karin spat, she grabbed Sakura's red collar and threw her over onto the couch walking out of the Hokage mansion hearing the faint shouting from Naruto and Sakura who called after her, she didn't listen of course. Karin needed to be where Sasuke was.

* * *

><p>Sasuke used his Susano and was battling against Orochimaru who was tiring him out, soon the power faded and Orochimaru knocked him to the floor. Sasuke laid panting he was all beaten and bleeding wounds marking his body which meant even more scars to add to his body from the years of battiling against his demons. He watched Orochimaru come his way slowly taking his sweet time.<p>

Finally Orochimaru had reached Sasuke hovering over him, he smiled evilly. "You've really lost hope, You've given up and your just going to lie there and take it." He says pulling the long sword out of his mouth he was about to stab Sasuke to finish the job.

Karin knew where the hideout was and really was glad to have shown up, She hurried and pushed Orochimaru to the floor, she straddled him and beat on him over and over again.

"Don't you touch my Sasuke you freak, Haven't you done enough with keeping us apart!" Karin screams pounding his face over and over until Orochimaru got sick of it, he pushed Karin off letting her land next to Sasuke.

Karin landed on her feet and turned to Sasuke, she rolled up her sleeve and lifted Sasuke's head cradling him in her arms, she placed her arm in front of him letting him bite her to heal. Karin couldn't help to moan from it.

"Stubborn..." Sasuke said looking at her and kissed her raising to his feet pulling her up with him.

Orochimaru appeared behind Sasuke ready to stab him, Karin saw him and pushed Sasuke aside she knocked the weapon out of Orochimaru's hand and used it on him stabbing him in the heart letting him fall to the ground, she stood hovering over his body the weapon in hand and blood on her face.

"That's how it should be...That's for keeping us apart and destroying everything that's good you sick bastard." Karin says.

Sasuke moved to Karin's side and she dropped the weapon and threw her arms around Sasuke's neck holding him close as he held her his arms tightly around her waist, no words were exchanged between the two only a long rough kiss.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat outside on the porch of their home staring at the stars, Karin opened the screen door letting it slam behind her, she walked out and stood behind him. He turned around and stood up to be by her side, he moved closer to the woman he loved running his hands through her red hair cupping her face, he kissed her and she kissed him back. Karin pulled away and smiled her gaze never leaving his.<p>

"I have to tell you something, Sasuke." Karin said looking deeply into his dark eyes.

"What is it, Karin...Is everything okay?" Sasuke questions.

"Everything is perfect...Sasuke, I'm pregnant." Karin answered.


End file.
